Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 3 = 8$
Explanation: Add $3$ to both sides: $(10x - 3) + 3 = 8 + 3$ $10x = 11$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{11}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{10}$